The New Kid
by Rapture Rain
Summary: "Again with the change." The boy sighed, his hand brushing back dark auburn hair. He had gotten so used to switching surroundings, that the nervousness of entering a new school was drained away from him. Silver eyes glanced at the bold lettering above the twin doors, "Casper High," he mouthed silently. "How original." (OC x Dash M/M, rated M for language and content)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

Contains occasional explicit language, violence, sexual themes involving a homosexual relationship. If you're below the age 18 (or 19 in certain regions) don't read this.

**Authors Note:**

_Hooray! I'm back to writing fanfiction! Oh so I don't get an applause? Just kidding, thank you for those who do clap even if I don't hear it. :) I've been long gone due to actually writing my own stories and such, but sometime during this week I felt a passion to write using a popular cartoon my cousin was watching. I wanted to do a canon fanfic with Danny and Dash ("wanted" probably means I will in the future, they are so cute together 3) but I figured, maybe I should try something outside the box. So I made an OC that I'd like and thought would fit the story, and voila! Here it is. Anyway, beyond me blabbering on and on, I figured you'd want to start reading (or you already have and skipped this, which I don't mind... Jerks... I'm kidding I love you my readers) so without any further blah blah blah, enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 1**

"Waaaaaah! Waaaaaa-" That same sound only changed pitch and volume in the plane. When one infant cried the rest of them mimicked it, as though some unison in a choir. That sound was the only thing that annoyed him when it came to air travelling. He usually enjoyed travelling by car more than the plane, sure it was way slower to reach the destination but at least he had some peace and quiet to rest. Sadly, with all the amount of junk his mom had gathered to move, they only had enough space for one person, the driver which was his mother. Trying to zone out the babies wailing beyond and behind his seat, he began to wonder how much longer the damned flight would take.

He glanced over to the window beside him but the cover remained, to the request it kept closed by the flight attendants earlier. He wanted to fiddle with his seat controls to turn on the mini television screen, but he thought twice when he remembered his sibling was asleep beside him. Turning to the left, he had a light smile when he saw his short 14 year old sister struggling, she too had a hard time with the crying havoc the babies made. Her facial expression remained a cringe even with her eyes closed, she couldn't fool anyone that she was asleep.

"This sucks." His little sister finally announced quietly, her eye lids lifting leaving dark rimmed bags to pronounce as she gazed forward.

"Can't sleep huh?" He whispered back to her as she turned her gaze to him. He didn't even need to wait for a reply from the distraught look she gave him with her hazel eyes. "Same thing here."

"I hate it when they start crying." She bit her lip, trying not to focus on them anymore than they already provoked her to. She tried to distract her feet by crossing them over one another and swinging in a small arc of hair over kicking the seat before her. She wasn't a violent person, but when aggravated like now she couldn't help releasing her stress.

"You were just like them before." He smiled at her, imagining his baby sister whining and screaming when she lost her toy on her first flight to visit their relatives. He figured she had dropped it and it rolled during turbulence. Thankfully he was right about it and found it a few aisles forward, when he went to the restroom.

"Yea well weren't you a baby too?" She retorted back smartly, thinking twice though she didn't really know what her big brother was like small. He was always a head taller than her, maybe even one and a half. More so then that, he always took care of her. Like a big caring older brother would.

"I admit I was like you, maybe not as adorable though." He grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulder casually. She flushed pink at the cheek, not knowing how to reply to his strange compliment. She knew he never made an effort to insult her, only a tease every now and then but the embarrassment was always the same.

"You butt-head." She murmured quietly still peach on the face, as her insult was drowned out by the continuos cries of infants. Her brother had at least managed to distract her long enough, the weeping ambience was mute to her.

"I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

He lied still playing with her, his hearing was superb even amidst the background choir of babies. Raising the arm that had snaked around her shoulder, he inched closer for her ears knowing it was her weak spot.

"I said..." She paused staring at the hand that was nearing her tickle spot. "I love you big bro." She blushed a bit more but smiled at him, her hand curling stray strands of caramel hair.

She did love him, ever since she was born he had been the perfect big brother to her and assumed the effort made by him was because she had no dad. She only remembered her mom and him taking care of her. Her blushing face and fidgeting hands stopped as she thought more on it, giving her a confused look.

"I love you too Nikki." He smiled warmly, she was growing up fast. Reaching out to pat her on the head, he stopped when her facial expression changed and he knew something was up.

"Is something wrong sis?" He questioned as she looked up back to him. They stared at each for a brief moment before being interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing. The seatbelt sign was turned on once more. As a voice spoke through the intercom in the plane, most likely belonging to the pilot.

"Good afternoon everyone, we will shortly be landing at Amity Park International Airport, currently the time is 7:05 pm, the weather is going to be quite chilly tonight but tomorrow should be nice and warm."

"It's nothing." The 14 year old nodded towards her brother, fixing a smile back on to distract him.

"Mmkay..." Eyeing her suspiciously, he wasn't suspecting anything after the smile but she had a strange glimmer in her eyes, one that reminded him of his father.

Father, dad or even pops. They weren't words he was familiar saying. He saw the mans face once, in an argument with his mom. He had an odd twinkle in his eyes, one that resembled his sisters now. Though he never got the chance to see him up much again. After a few years with him born, the man left just as it seemed things were getting better between his parents. Mom was having another kid, but he assumed his dad didn't care. Mom was a strong woman, she showed no signs of missing the man. Whenever he'd ask about his father, his mother had no reasons to lie to him. She told him they had to separate and move on with their lives, and that he should forget him.

"Sir? Sir? Can you please lift the window cover?"

"Oh sorry!" He replied as the ladies voice broke through his thoughts, he turned towards the flight attendant as she continued to gesture before eagerly lifting the plastic lid.

As the flight attendant passed him, he shifted attention to his sister but she had closed her eyes once more. She lightly inhaled and exhaled, her breathing rhythmic with her body. Then it dawned on him that she passed out, perhaps the babies finally shut up. It was a terrible time to sleep though, they were just about to land and even he'd need help carrying the hand held luggage and bags.

"Cabin crew prepare for landing."

The same voice announced in the plane.

Deciding against disturbing her, he left the plane to act as the alarm clock. Preparing himself by laying back into his seat. With a rumble and bounce the rubber wheels of the plane dragged against the concrete, and he managed to keep still as the plane lurched to a halt before steadily proceeding to the terminal.

"We have just reached Amity Park International Airport, the current time is 7:20 pm. Please leave your seat-belts on until we reach the terminal. We are expecting baggage will arrive in 20 minutes time after your arrival, transfer flights will be listed inside the terminal. Thanks for riding American Airlines, we hope you enjoy your stay in Amity Park."

Glimpsing at his sister, he was surprised Nikki didn't seem to wake up or even be startled at all with the landing, in fact she seemed to be more tired and asleep than before. Shaking his head, he decided against waking her again. Smiling a bit that finally his sister could sleep after the 3 hour flight.

The wait for everyone ahead and behind to leave the plane took longer than expected, but at least he didn't distract any passengers urgently heading out. Carrying his sister with both arms, and managing to lift both the two small luggage bags and normal bags proved less hard as he thought. He actually wondered if he had gotten stronger as a result of the occasional sport activities or work out sessions.

Thankfully he found a cart and a bench after awhile of walking down the airport, grabbing the duo of larger luggage bags and placing them onto the cart. He stacked the smaller ones appropriately followed with the casual bags, and then carried his sister again while pushing the cart out of the luggage retrieval section.

If anything ran through his mind, he must of looked ridiculous or far too prince-like. But then again his sister was midget compared to him, though he couldn't exactly brag his height to peers his age. He was tall to the girls but always shorter than the guys. When it came to attraction though he loved it, he could swoon the ladies since his height was efficient and take the guys by the same process. But he was thinking silly just like his sister would, height didn't matter in love but the heart did.

Glimpsing his watch as he sighed, it was 7:50 pm now as he adjusted the clock to the new setting. It didn't take very long to wait after leaving the plane though, his mom would probably be heading over now having dropped off much of the furniture and stuff. She had left in her car much earlier than they did by plane, and if she really did get help unloading they would be meeting in no time.

"Amity Park... My new home." The boy muttered to himself with a smile. The name had a good ring to it after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The 16 year old had awoken almost an hour ahead of his alarm clock, yet he didn't make an effort to get out of bed. Blinking with silver eyes he stared long at the minute and hour hands, slowly rotating around the circle of digits. In a couple moments when the sun would rise he would be leaving his new home and heading towards his new high school, Casper High.

This was the third high school he had transferred to this year, leaving him with a new record of changes for his first double digit grade. 10 wasn't his favourite number and he didn't seem to like 11 or 12 coming after it, but if things actually went well he'd finally be staying in Amity Park for awhile. He actually didn't know why they moved so much, he never questioned his mother knowing her stressful life as it was. She had a demanding full time career with the federal government and beyond that, two kids in school to provide for since their father left.

Eventually he just assumed she had work to do in different places, and it didn't bother him. The government took care of the costs for moving for the family of three, rented the house for them and all utilities including transportation, education and medication if they required it. With his mom working so often though, he did his best to get along with his sister and take care of her and the house. Whenever his mom came home exhausted from work, she was happy to find she didn't have any extra chores or worry for the two siblings that got along so well.

His eyes darted away from the clock finally as his thoughts began to drift, several new images popped in his mind.

From a cold shower to wake himself up, to making breakfast for him and his family, and even the early morning chores he didn't want his mother worrying about. With a yawn he cupped his cheek with his left hand, while pressing his right thumb onto the screen of his alarm clock so it wouldn't go off for him.

Throwing back his patterned blanket, he leapt up with a morning stretch leaving a creaking sound on the bed frame. He glanced back assuming he'd need to add, fixing a screw or joint in the old structure to his list of things to do later on. With another quick yawn, he left his room pushing the door so that the slit of sunlight widened to the full width of his room seeming to brighten it. Passing his sisters room, all he could see and was a light rouge tint that dampened the walls and smell a touch of floral scent that lingered nicely. Her door was left closed more so than his own with only a crease open, due to the lack of wind in her room from a poorly placed window section that exhibited no ventilation whatsoever.

He was content seeing his little sister was still passed out, only her caramel hair and ears poked out of her blankets makeshift mummy wrapping. She'd wake up fully rested for school like her brother, but unlike him she wasn't used to so much solitude being the new kid like he was. He knew she missed her friends from past schools, but like him, she didn't want to be the cause of annoyance to her mom. She had followed her older brothers role modelling well, as much as she didn't approve of being rubbed off on by someone as embarrassing as he was.

He crept by her girly room to the washroom the two were meant to share, before shutting the wooden door quietly with the twist of the knob. With a cold refreshing shower, his teeth brushed to pearly white and his bodily fluids flushed. He left the washroom in a minty bathrobe and a white towel with a happy face design wrapped around his head, both of the items were his of his sisters craftsmanship and presents made for him from her. She had her own pair of course, a pink bathrobe and a white towel with a red heart design but she'd always make something for her brother too.

Quickly dressing into casual clothing, he wondered why over the years his sister had never actually made clothes to wear beyond the specialty bathrobes, towels and scarves of sorts. He assumed she had the fashion sense for it but maybe she didn't make any for him, out of the assumption he wouldn't wear anything she made out in public if it wasn't his style or something. He didn't have a lot of time to think, dropping the minty robe as he slid on baggy grey shorts over his white briefs, a loose but comfortable light orange T-shirt and the generic white socks. Peeling off the special towel, he shook his head for the remaining water particles to fling off of his hair.

Tidying up the bathrobe and towel, he went back to the washroom and hung both up for later use and drying. Making sure to toss the underwear of his previous day into the bin, he fixed up his blanket and pillows tidying the room in general before heading downstairs.

As he entered the kitchen, the first thing that went into his head was check for a note again. Just like a couple days before, he found a similar note like yesterday left on the fridge held up by a magnet. The handwriting of his mother labeled his name and his sisters in large bold lettering followed by the fold. It still took some time for him to normalize receiving these in the morning now, after his mothers promotion in her position at the government, she had to wake up extra early and couldn't greet him and his sister in the morning anymore.

"Jake & Nikki," he read in his head, his name was something he'd hear his mom say a lot. Usually she called him and his sister, 'dears or sweeties.' But he assumed it would be strange to write that down naturally, as he flipped the notes fold open to continue.

"As you know with the promotion, I don't get to see you two in the morning as much unless you both wake up extra early- which I'm not suggesting you two should, I know as much as we'd want to enjoy breakfast as a family, you both need sleep as growing adults. I know, this sounds like a lecture but it isn't. Just be sure not to skip breakfast, make it to school on time and most of all, take care of each other. I'm well aware it's going to be hard heading to a new school in the middle of a semester. But work hard you two! I love you both.

-Mom"

Slightly frowning at the letter, the contents didn't bring out his disapproval but he wondered how much time his mom must have took to write the paragraph before work, she was stressing herself out again just by wanting to speak to him and Nikki. He flipped the note backwards as usual with the past few notes, happy to find he didn't miss out some more of his moms frantic early message.

"Also I did the garbage and recycling disposal earlier today, thank you Jake for the past couple months you sweetie."

He almost forgot about that fact, as his free hand poured the carton of milk into one of the two glass cups his mom always set onto the counter for him and Nikki before work. He sighed wondering why she did so much, it was his obligation but maybe he was just being a bit too ridiculous towards himself. Drawing the glass of milk towards his mouth to take a sip, he wondered again about the high school he'd soon be heading off to with Nikki.

"Morning bro." A groan came from his little sister who entered the kitchen, she wasn't tired but rather bothered she had to start school only 2 days after moving into the new house.

"Hey sleepy head, here sit down I'll get you some breakfast." Jake gestured before reaching for the now empty glass of milk he had chugged down earlier. Placing the cup into the sink to wash after eating, he filled the glass with water before feeling the hot air above the pan he placed earlier on the stove.

"How would you like your eggs sis?" He turned to his sister, who was now emptying the remaining jug of orange juice into her own cup. "Uh, scrambled would be nice." She smiled as she did the same with the empty jug of juice to the cup Jake had filled earlier with water.

"Alright." He returned to face the pan, crashing two eggs into it before swishing the yolk and whites together with a wooden spoon. The familiar sound of swishing behind him, as his sister emptied the orange juice jug with water and let it drain facing downwards in the second sink.

Breakfast ended pretty fast with the two siblings devouring the eggs made, not realizing how hungry they really were. Washing the dirty plates and cups, the 16 year old flashed his eyes to the clock before realizing they only had 15 minutes to reach the new high school.

Thankfully it's location was convenient to the house they had rented, and the two decided they could walk over rather than take the unfamiliar bus route.

"It looks we're near." Jake spoke while scanning the students that walked towards a similar location. They passed a turn and found themselves facing the school, a gloomy red colour painted the schools side walls layered with 9 windows on each side. Each barred with what appeared frames of thin black metal, that seemed outdated to modern housing. The front double doors were a tan brown shade before a white and grey mix of the frontal structure, it was probably the only thing that made the school not seem as old as it was.

"Well this doesn't seem as bad as the other schools we've been to. It might be a good change." His sister turned to look at Jake, still wondering if her brother was covering up his nervousness or wasn't feeling it at all. Her anxiety was obvious though, curling a finger through her caramel locks. Her hazel eyes glanced at the other students, who seemed entirely focused with one another in groups that they didn't seem to notice the two unusual new students.

"Again with the change." The boy sighed, his hand brushing back dark auburn hair. He had gotten so used to switching surroundings, that the nervousness of entering a new school was drained away from him. Silver eyes glanced at the bold lettering above the twin doors, "Casper High," he mouthed silently. "How original."

"Let's head in then, before the bell rings." Jake turned to his sister before putting an arm around her shoulder, "It's gonna be fine Nikki." He smiled at his younger sibling, trying to reassure her of the alien surroundings. She nodded hesitantly and he let go of her shoulder as they pushed the twin toffee coloured doors together.


End file.
